


I Am Bisexual

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Personal Growth, Sexuality, personal work, vent - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: This is a vent piece for myself. For bisexual people who can identify with it. For anyone in the queer community really feeling this right now.





	I Am Bisexual

Why do you like boys?

**I just do.**

Why do you like girls?

**I just do.**

That’s not a good enough answer.

**Because?**

Because…

**Because it’s good enough for me.**

I don’t need to defend my sexuality to you; I’ve been doing that to myself for the past 20 years, and frankly, I don’t have the breath to spare a minute of it for you.

What an enormous relief it feels like, to write this all out. I don’t have to explain myself to a word document, and doing this now, makes me realize I’m tired of keeping all of these defenses in my throat. I’m tired of holding imagined arguments and fighting back tears over something as hugely debated as sexuality for such a simple answer.

**I just do.**

I’m not terribly brave or well-articulated like the people I see on tv fighting for queer rights. I don’t have a thousand words prepared and at the ready to explain and justify why I like girls AND boys and I feel like stress-crying when confronted with the idea that someone out there wants to interrogate me over this very true and forever unchanging fact that-

**I. JUST. DO.**

Why do I have to justify the way my body and brain reacts when I become attracted to a person when the best argument that could be had for a straight person as to why they like the opposite sex is the very same perceived fact. They just do.

And, writing this all out now, I’ve just realized that I don’t have to. I never had to before, but it’s funny realizing something that’s been hanging over your head for the past 20 years you’ve been internalizing it. Trying and stressing to find some deeper meaning as to why I am like this when the very fact could have me cut off financially and familially. I have no soul-wrenching answer; I am no enlightened human- would never claim to be- because funnily enough it is this simple.

**I just do.**

**I’m not going to argue with you anymore. I’m not going to waste another second of worry over it. I don’t owe you anything- not my time, not my anxiety, and not my breath.**

Why do you like girls?

**I just do.**

Why do you like boys?

**I just do.**

**And that’s that.**


End file.
